thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is a Dekn Lord that appears in MedBoy789. He is the Dekn Lord of Desire, Deceit, and Nightmares. Story Background Asmodeus was brought into existence by his father solely for the purpose of keeping his elder brother, Raphael, from disobeying. As children, the two would sneak out, only for Asmodeus to be punished by his father soon afterwards. Throughout his life growing up, his father always favored Raphael over Asmodeus, putting most of his focus training and educating Raphael, and taking Raphael to meet the other Arkn Lords before he did. However, an Arkn Lord named Del'Phar met with Asmodeus beforehand, and told him that he has great spirit within him that his father fails to see. Asmodeus became an Arkn Warrior, who had been grouped with 200 other Arkn that watched over humanity. Eventually, Asmodeus began to realize that the Arkn cause never benefited him and was not worth fighting for. With this thought, he became reckless. Asmodeus, along with Azazel as well as others, found human women beautiful and mated with them. As a result, these women gave birth to half-human children, known as The Nephilim, who wandered the Earth such as normal humans would. That was when the Dekn Emperor of the time, The Carver, informed the Arkn aristocracy of the events unfolding in the humanity’s reality. The Carver informed the Arkn that if the information gathering party of Arkn where not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. As 176 Watchers were executed, Azazel and Asmodeus managed to hide out within the brinks of humanity and watch the events of the mass execution ensue. Risking getting captured, Asmodeus went to Raziel in hopes of him helping to conceal his own and other Nephilim children in an artificial reality. Raziel did this, and a number of the children were put in this reality, where they would undergo a repetitive time-loop. However, this resulted in the capture of Asmodeus and Azazel. As a result, Asmodeus was exiled to the outskirts of .Reality. Despite this, Asmodeus managed to keep some Arkn abilities, such as his wings. He set forth to become a prestigious Dekn Lord, as well as an enemy to Raphael in the wars. Asmodeus would manipulate his soldiers into keeping Raphael busy through slaughtering them. MedBoy789 Asmodeus is a character that first appears in Another Window. After Tobias and Raphael burn the deceased Aqua Skethe, a storm happens and Asmodeus appears to Tobias, possessing his drug dealer, Matt. He introduces himself as the Dekn Lord of Desire, and tries to convince Tobias to join the Dekn and not to listen to Raphael. He departs by teleporting Tobias to the future. After Tobias listens to Raphael about staying away from the Skethe, Asmodeus teleports Tobias to The Vale of Nightmares, where he threatens him into joining the Dekn. Asmodeus returns shortly after and makes up for his temper by showing Tobias his true desires. After a brief threatening, he decides to leave again. Raphael then begins possessing Tobias and calls Asmodeus an imbecile on his way out. Asmodeus hears this and returns to taunt Raphael, bringing up his past as an Arkn and pointing out various ways he has manipulated him. This causes Raphael to go into a rage and threatens him to leave. Tobias kept having recurring nightmares after this, to the point where he took it upon himself to contact Asmodeus himself. Before meeting up with him, Raphael and Tobias meet Asmodeus' son, Elius. Raphael explains to Asmodeus the things Elius claimed to have done. Upon hearing this, Asmodeus makes a phone call to someone to search for Vine. Raphael and Asmodeus get into an argument, bringing up their past as brothers and why they both left the Arkn cause. In the midst of this argument, Raphael and Asmodeus take notice that Tobias is missing. Asmodeus decides to leave afterwards, presumably to look further into matters with his son. Quotes Gallery AsmodeusReunion.png|Asmodeus as he appears in A Strange Reunion. AsmodeusWendigo.jpg|Asmodeus as he appears in Wendigo. AsmodeusVale.jpg|Asmodeus in The Vale of Nightmares. Category:Characters Category:The Dekn Category:The WinterVerse Category:The Reality Canon Category:The War Canon